leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Graves/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Skórki= |-| Wygląd w grze= Graves Mafia Screenshots.jpg|Graves z Mafii Graves Riot Screenshots.jpg|Riot Graves Graves PoolParty Screenshots.jpg|Basenowy Graves Graves & Twisted Fate Bilgewater Smugglers Screenshots.jpg|Bandyta Graves Ciekawostki *Został zaprojektowany przez FeralPony'ego. *W polskiej wersji głosu mu użyczył Wojciech Chorąży. *O jego imieniu Malcolm można się dowiedzieć z jego historii lub ze specjalnej prowokacji . * został stworzony w wyniku próśb społeczności o "prawdziwie męskiego" strzelca wyborowego. *Koncept mocno opiera się na Dzikim Zachodzie i westernach. **Jego dawna umiejętność pasywna – jest odniesieniem do książki oraz dwóch filmów – z 1969 i 2010 roku pod tymi samymi tytułami. **Również taniec odnosi się do tradycyjnego tańca kowbojów. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. *Pierwszy raz został wspomniany w Journal of Justice, wydaniu 29 jako tajemniczy, zbiegły więzień z celi Dr. Aregora Priggsa, którego można zobaczyć w czasie zapowiedzi "będącego na muszce". ( – dawny wspólnik sprzedał go dr. Priggsowi w zamian za dostęp do eksperymentu, który dał mu możliwość używania magii). *Według aktualnej historii, poznał w trakcie grania w karty o wysoką stawkę. Wtedy zawiązał z nim sojusz i razem wykonywali niesamowite akcje (m. in. włamanie do Mechanicznego Skarbca w Piltover czy skłócenie dwóch rodów w Noxus). **W pewnym momencie został "rzekomo" zdradzony przez partnera i trafił do więzienia zwanego Ciemnica. **Gdy wydostał się z stamtąd, bohater poprzysiągł, że zemści się na nim. **W pewnym momencie obaj panowie spotkali się w Bilgewater, gdzie pod wpływem manipulacji zapoczątkowali ciąg wydarzeń doprowadzający w końcu do upadku . **Pod koniec, dawni partnerzy pogodzili się ze sobą i ponownie współpracują ze sobą. * posiadał broń zwaną jako Destiny (Przeznaczenie), której nazwa odnosiła się do superumiejętności – . **Pod koniec wydarzenia Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu, stracił swoją starą broń, którą później zastąpił nową strzelbą New Destiny (Nowy Los). Wtedy jednocześnie pojawiła się nowa mechanika postaci opierającą się na ograniczonych nabojach. **Model oraz wygląd Bohatera i broni pozostał jednak ten sam - wskutek czego posiada on dubeltówkę strzelającą dwoma pociskami ładowanymi odtylcowo, chociaż wciąż ma ona magazynek bębnowy (który w tej sytuacji jest bezużyteczny i zupełnie zbędny) - jest to przeoczenie ze strony twórców gry. *Dawniej mieszkał w Zaun, a urodził się w Bilgewater. *Jest przedostatnim bohaterem, który otrzymał Osąd League. *Poncho ma bliskie nawiązanie do Człowieka bez imienia – głównego bohatera Trylogii Dolarowej, spaghetti westernu w reżyserii Sergia Leone'a. *Kiedy trafi krytycznie, jego broń dostaje dodatkowy odrzut co powoduje efekt podrzucenia jego lufy ku górze z lewej ręki. *Broń można zobaczyć w filmie promującym wersję klienta League of Legends na komputery Mac. *Umiejętność była prawdopodobnie zapowiedziana w trakcie filmu Nowy Świt, w którym bohater odnalazł nabój z napisem "End of the Line" (ang. nazwa umiejętności). Cytaty *Wiele jego cytatów różnią się od angielskiej wersji oraz pochodzą z różnych polskich filmów: **Prowokacja "Zawsze sikasz przez zapięty rozporek!?" ma nawiązanie do filmu Kiler. **Po użyciu powie: "Ciemność widzę." i jest odniesieniem do filmu Seksmisja. ***Te powyższe kwestie są wypowiadane w filmach przez jednego aktora – Jerzego Stuhra. **Kwestie "W imię zasad." i "Co ty wiesz o zabijaniu?" są odniesieniem do bohatera Franza Maurera z filmu Psy i są wypowiadane przez aktora – Bogusława Lindę. **Cytat "Wyrwałem chwasta." jest odniesieniem do filmu Psy 2. Ostatnia krew, który jest wypowiadany na samym początku filmu. *Kiedy trafi wrogiego , wtedy wypowie jedną z dwóch specjalnych kwestii: "I kto teraz błądzi po omacku?" lub "Zrobi się ciemno." **Jest to nawiązanie do – pierwszej umiejętności zmieniającej pole widzenia na całej mapie. Skórki * **Tło jego skórki przedstawia Bilgewater. **Na starym obrazie było widać karty z podobizną . **Obrazek ten stał się zarzewiem konfliktu o słynne w swym czasie cygaro owego Bohatera. Krótko po aktualizacji portretu pojawiające się na nim cygaro zostało usunięte, gdyż niektórzy uznali je za promowanie wyrobów tytoniowych wśród młodzieży. Po licznych protestach i memach ze strony niezadowolonych graczy, w patchu V7.9 cygaro wróciło. * **Na jego plecach znajduje się łapa niedźwiedzia, która może być nawiązaniem do Academi – prywatnej amerykańskiej organizacji wojskowej. **Dodatkowo może mieć odniesienie do postaci Duke'a Nukema. **Prawdopodobnie dzieli temat z i . * **Jest nawiązaniem do jego historii. **Możliwe, że ma odniesienie do serii StarCraft. * **Dzieli temat z , i . * **Dzieli temat z , , i . * **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , , , , , i . **Jego sylwetka jest podobna do aktora Hugha Jackmana. **Na jego portrecie widać scenę ze skórki , ale z innej perspektywy, gdzie można zobaczyć , , i . Jednakże widać także wspinającego się na wieżę oraz ledwo widoczną , którą można zobaczyć ukrywającą się między wieżami (było to przed jej ujawnieniem). * **Ukazuje go z czasów młodości, gdy był parnerem , z którym dzieli również portret. * **Zamiast cygara trzyma w ustach cukrową laseczkę. **W tle widać jego naszyjnik z logiem Riotu ze skórki , ubranie i broń z klasycznej skórki oraz wspólne zdjęcie z . **Na niebie widnieje , od którego właśnie omawiany Bohater otwiera prezent. ***Jest to dmuchawa do śniegu, która służy mu za broń. **Na półce po lewej stronie możemy dostrzec hełm Helmet Bro. Można również dostrzec pingwinka, sześć poro i Poro-Chrupkę. **Został wydany z okazji Snowdown Showdown 2016 wraz z i . Relacje * wraz z byli wspólnikami i specjalizowali się w najróżniejszych rabunkach w całym Valoranie. **W pewnym momencie, Twisted Fate zdradził swojego partnera z niewiadomych przyczyn. Graves idzie do więzienia zwanym Ciemnicą na dziesięć lat. **W czasie wydarzenia Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu, Banita ściga swojego partnera jednocześnie walcząc z piratami w Bilgewater. **Ostatecznie dogadują się ze sobą i ponownie są partnerami. *W dawnej, nieaktualnej już historii, zdradził , ponieważ karciarz chciał zyskać magiczne moce i dlatego oddał partnera w ręce Aregora Priggsa. Filmy left left cs:Graves/Galerie de:Graves/Skins & Trivia en:Graves/Skins es:Graves/SkinsTrivia fr:Graves/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Грейвз/SkinsTrivia sk:Graves/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów